Trials of Trust
by Yugioh Luva Girl
Summary: It's been three months since Yami got his own body. In that short period of time Yugi's friends have come to ignore him and hang around Yami more. Just when Yugi's world seemed to be breaking apart things get worse, Yugi's sister Joy returns and a new evil seems to be arising.
1. Yugi's Sister

YUGI'S SISTER

Chapter 1

Summary: It's been three months since Yami got his own body. In that short period of time Yugi's friends have come to ignore him and hang around Yami more. Just when Yugi's world seemed to be breaking apart things get worse, Yugi's sister Joy returns and a new evil seems to be arising.

Yugi: Really your going to make my life worse *pouts and crosses his arms*

Me: Your life may get better or not that's my choice *throws iPad at Yugi* Also this my first fan fiction for Yugioh and all of fan fiction hope ya like!

Yugi: OUCH! Sorry fine you may continue!

Me: For that you type it, take the iPad and start slave and say the disclaimer!

Yugi: Fine! This crazy lunatic does not own me, yugioh or any of the characters except Joy. P.S HELP ME!

Me: You know if you warm up to me I'll let you do the signature cute chibi eyes.

Yugi: Again HELP ME PLEASE! *Chibi eyes*

Me: GRRRR! I said if you warm up to me! *I pounce/tackle Yugi*

Chapter 1

"Yami, Joey, Tristan, Téa! Wait up guys!" Yugi yelled out of breath.

"What now Yugi!" Joey yelled, _"Can you ever stop pestering us! God!"_

Muttered Joey under his breath.

"Joey calm down, Yugi what Joey meant was that we are doing something and you are kinda, you know bothering us. So can you please stop following us and do your own thing." Yami explained.

"B-but I-I thought w-we are fr-fr-friends!" Stuttered Yugi tearing up. _I really thought this would last I guess I was wrong! _Yugi thought running all the way back to the game shop teary eyed.

"Yugi" whispered Téa who still thought they were still friends.

"Man I thought he would never leave. Finally we can do something without him following us around everywhere and lagging behind." Said Tristan happily. "Now to the arcade!"

**Back with Yugi**

"Hmph I thought I finally found friends, sniff, I was wrong." Yugi said to himself while wiping away his tears. "Why does the universe hate me I just can't believe that all this time my friends really we're having fun with Yami and not me. Three years believing all our adventures were truly spent with Yami and me instead of just him. Now that I know the truth it just hurts. I guess I still have jiichan. Hai! I still do have him." Yugi starting it smile.

I feel like I'm being followed but I don't even care. I'd turn around but I have a feeling in my gut that it wouldn't even help out with my broken heart. _I really thought they were my friends especially Yami! And Téa was, was ugh I can't even explain my feelings about her! Joey and Tristan I stood up for them! My life was supposed to turn around because then! The millennium puzzle was supposed grant my wish for Ra's sake!_

"Whyyyyyyy!" Yugi yelled into the air, luckily there was no one there that Yugi new of to hear him.

By now Yugi was just a block away and can see Kame Game Shop that his grandpa (jiichan) owns. But something didn't seem right to little Yugi because there was a yellow motorcycle with green gem looking things on the middle of the tires where it should be silver. _I think I'll ask jiichan about that._

**Back at the Game Shop**

Jingling(the bell at top of the door ringing). "Hello welcome to Kame Ga...!" Standing there was a girl with long blond bangs and black hair with violet at the tips in a pony tail. She was about 5ft 8, know one knows who she got the height from, and wearing a black leather jacket with a blue T-shirt and blue jeans. She was wearing sneakers and holding a red biker helmet in her left hand. "J-Joy I haven't seen you in years! How have you been I missed you and ... Wait, Yugi..." Jiichan whispered the last word with a saddened gaze at the girl.

"Yugi won't be happy to see me. I know jiichan it was horrible for me to act the way I did on that day. You could say I was even worse then the devil." She said this with tears appearing in her eyes.

"Joy my dear don't act or say anything like that you were not used to being a big sister! I know you didn't mean any of that please just realize you were just overreacting!"

"I don't know if I'm ready it say sorry to Yugi. I'm just scared! I know I shouldn't start crying but I-I c-c-can't!" While dropping to her knees, dropping her helmet, and falling into jiichan's comforting arms.

"Joy please. Shhhh everything will be alright Yugi went out with his friends and..."

Jingling(the bell at top of the door ringing). "Jiichan I'm home!" Said Yugi with tear stains visible on his cheeks. "Jiichnan who is that your hugging?"

"I-It's m-me Yugi your s-sister..." Getting up while walking over to Yugi with tears streaming down her face. "J-Joy"

Yugi stands there stunned then runs up the stairs and in to his room crying. _Why me! Why is everything falling apart now! First my 'friends' turn me away and now 'she' is back! _

"Yugi!" Tears rolling down her face. "Jiichan why!"

"Joy it's okay I think there is more to this then just you."

**Back with the gang few seconds after Yugi runs away**

"You guys are such JERKS! How could you be so mean to poor Yugi! We are supposed to be his best friends. I'm going after him and all of you are coming with me! Now let's go I'm pretty sure he's going back to the game shop!" While running grabbing Tristan's and Joey's arms expecting Yami to follow. Which he did. "We are going to make sure he doesn't notice us okay so keep your mouths shut!" Whispered Téa.

"Okay" whispered Yami, Joey, Tristan at the same time.

"Look he's saying something to himself so shut up and listen" said Téa in a menacing voice.

The guys just nodded scared to say something. She let go of Tristan and Joey cause Yugi was walking now. Yet he didn't know he was being followed.

"Hmph I thought I finally found friends, sniff, I was wrong." Yugi said to himself while wiping away his tears. "Why does the universe hate me I just can't believe that all this time my friends really we're having fun with Yami and not me. Three years believing all our adventures were truly spent with Yami and me instead of just him. Now that I know the truth it just hurts. I guess I still have jiichan. Hai! I still do have him." Yugi starting it smile.

Then his smile disappeared and yelled into the air, "whyyyyyyy!"

"See look what you did to Yugi's emotions he thinks he has no one except Mr. Moto"

"Wow no I feel really bad about shooing him off."

"Ya I know watcha mean Yami I mean he did try to get through to me from that Marik hypnosis with that crazy anchor duel!" (Episode 75)

"Ya Joey we were harsh especially you and Yami"

"Tristan shut up we are all at fault!" Said Téa.

"Téa he's entering the game shop and there is this weird girl with black blonde and purplish hair like Yugi's just it is in a ponytail!" Said Tristan. "She seems to be crying and trying to tell Yugi something come and listen!"

All of the gang come and try to listen without being caught by anyone inside the building.

"I-It's m-me Yugi your s-sister..." Getting up while walking over to Yugi with tears streaming down her face. "J-Joy"

The gang just stay there in shock at what they just now heard thinking to themselves "I didn't know Yugi has a sister!" Then Téa, Tristan, and Joey looked at Yami thinking he new.

"Guys even though I shared a body with Yugi before and we had a mind link I didn't even know about 'her'."

"It's okay we believe you." Tristan said.

"Okay let's go find out more about this." Says Téa.

The gang walks in "jingling" gramps and Joy look at them with Joy having tears running down he face.

"Hey gramps how come we never heard about her?" Says Joey.

**Back in Yugi's room**

Yugi sniffles a sob before letting himself fall asleep.

"Hahaha! Yugi you don't know how long I have been waiting for this moment to send your weak body to the shadow realm!" With an evil smirk Bakura sends Yugi to the shadow realm with the help from the millennium ring. "Now I just have to get rid of that retched pharaoh!"

When Yugi wakes up he starts wandering around the shadows yelling "Hello, hello anybody there!" Into the darkness.

Then a familiar female voice that Yugi can't figure out says "Yugi you are not ment to be here a new evil is arising along side Yami Bakura. He has captured you and sent you here to the shadow realm. You must go back to the human and living realm and save it once again."

Yugi pouts and yells "Can't my Yami deal with it he seems he is capable with doing anything!" Yugi tries to storm off with his hands in the air but ends up no where.

"Yugi there is no where you can go in the shadow realm. There is endless darkness. Also my sweet this is something you and your friends must do together along with your sister."

"Friends what friends you mean the people that ignore me and go do everything with Yami instead! And my sister is the last person I want to work with let alone save the world!"

"Yugi this evil will bring out Yami's inner darkness and you are the only one who can make sure that doesn't happen. You are his light remember that Yugi. You also have a greater greater role in this also. That is all I can tell you for now."

"Wait I have more questions! How do I get back. Who are you? What is this great evil? What is my great role?" Dark purple mist starts to surround Yugi.

"Yugi my darling I have told you all that you need to know for now. In due time you will know more. Now goodbye Yugi we will meet again."

The purple mist completely surrounds Yugi and the next thing he knows he is in his bedroom. "What? What happened?"

Me: CLIFFHANGER! *gets off Yugi satisfied with teaching him a lesson (by attacking him)* Also sorry about how Joey is talking I really don't know how to make it sound like him.

Yugi: Gosh you love ruining my life don't you! And who was that lady!?

Me: Oh shut up! You'll know in due time just like she said! Also I found a song that goes along with this story just a bit it's call "Catch My Breath by: Kelly Clarkson" And I am also very sorry about how short this chappie is! PS Bakura randomly enters um...well... uh...erm... Cause I don't know but he is stalking them! Ya, that's it, he's been staking them waiting for the correct moment to strike which was just what happened!

Yugi: You're not all that bad I guess, but horrible at cliffhangers!

Me: ^_^ Awww thanks now chibi eye the crowd! Wait, hey! I know I'm bad at least I tried! *sniffle* .

Yugi: You look constipated and I still say your a lunatic though and you are most likely gonna attack me every chapter cause I think I was lucky this one. So PLEASE REVIEW and SAVE ME! *chibi eyes*

Me: Ya you are lucky cause I only gave you a black eye and I won't attack if you be nice! PS constructive criticism always welcome please NO FLAMES!


	2. What I Did

What I Did

Chapter 2

Me: I'm back!

Yugi: Wahoo *sarcasm*

Me: What happened to the innocent little Yugi that we all know and love?

Yugi: That's kinda like a mask or something or maybe this is what your story did to me!

Me: Yup definitely the mask, not my innocent little story. I'm going to right a story about your mask later! ^.^

Yugi: Huh, you are denser then a rock!

Me: No, I just see how my beautiful story is bad. Also even though Tristan, Joey, and Yami seemed to have a change in heart they didn't. It's waaaaay to soon for that!

Yugi: Ugh, Yugioh Luva Girl doesn't own any of the Yugioh characters except her OCs like Joy.

Me: Why'd you do the disclaimer I was still talking to you.

Yugi: Just _please_ be quiet and start that story of yours!

Me:*Grumbles* Fine. **P.S What is a beta?**

Joy POV (After Yugi ran into his room)

_I see Yugi run up the stairs. I was confused because isn't this a game shop? But then I hear a door slam. _

'Bam!'

"I guess he's in his room now. Which means he's not coming out any time soon."

"Jiichan I thought this was a game shop?" I say tilting my head for added effect.

"It is my dear, but it's also Yugi, Yami, and my house that we live in.**(AN: this sentence sounds demented) **So Yugi just slammed his door in his room."

'Jingling'

"Jiichan who is this person?"

"Well this is Joy and she is little Yugi's nee-chan!" Solomon said way to happily. **(AN: Don't know why I used Solomon it just sounded right) **

"You mean our nee-chan."

"Yami, Yugi sees you barely a friend, much less a brother. So she is his nee-chan not yours."

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN BARELY A FRIEND!"

"Don't use that tone with me young man!"

"Sorry jiichan."

"It's fine Yami, and what I mean is that you all have been neglecting him."

_That little gaki (brat) brainwashing . Making him think we were neglecting him! _Thought Yami, Joey, and Tristan **(AN: I think Tristan calls him that, I can't believe I don't ow if he does and I'm a yugioh freak)**

"Anyway gramps who is the chick?"

"GRRRR, you imbecile weren't you listening I'm Yugi's older sister!"

"Ok, ok I get sorry."

"Anyway Joy what 'evil' thing did you do to Yugi?" Tristan asked with pure curiosity.

"Ugh, let's go upstairs so I can tell the story."

"Ok here's the basis, I blamed Yugi for the fights and death of are parents. I also ran away after that leaving him all by himself."

The Muto household hasn't been doing well. Much less the adults who live there. The parents have been fighting for reasons the little ones don't know. **(AN: Not appropriate for K+) **

"GRRRR I *smash* how could you do such a thing you BLEEP!"

"Oh now darling don't get violent" Kyoko, the father, said in a sarcastic tone.

"WHERE'D THE LOVE GO!"

"Hahahah, down the drain, I don't see how we could have even been HAPPY *crash*. I GUESS OUR LOVE WAS FALSE!"

Upstairs Little Yugi's POV

"Nee-chan?"

Knock, knock

"Grr, go away Yugi."

"B-b-but."

"Stop whining you crybaby. Get in here NOW if you want to know why mommy and daddy are fighting!"

"O-ok."

Creak (turning door knob)

"Get over hear _gaki_!"

"Why a-are y-you angry n-nee-chan?"

"'Cuz of you. You're the reason why mommy and daddy are fighting! We were all happy before you came. *Tears slipping down her face* So because of you are family is gone!*Sob*"

"Nee-chan I-I'm s-sorry."

Crash

"Ahhhh, you ruin everything. Now you are breaking my stuff. WHY DID I HAVE TO BE STUCK WITH A PATHETIC BROTHER LIKE YOU!"

"S-s-sorry n-neechan."

"Ugh, stop apologizing! Anyway your the reason _my _parents hate you. 'Cuz _you _ruin everything you little brat! So maybe you should just l-"

I could smell smoke which made me stop talking mid way. The small particles getting into my lungs causing me to cough. I was scared mommy and daddy went to far most likely. I guess I should get Yugi out of the house before anything else happens. I don't want to be charged with murder, anyway.

"Yugi come here, I have a rope attached to my window." Seeing his confused face so I further explain,"I have it there so I can leave when I'm grounded. Anyway, climb down and here take my phone and call the police and everything."

I help him up to my blue window sill. He hits the floor, I see him dialing on the phone. Good, he can at least do _one _thing right!

"Mommy, Daddy where are you? Are you ok?"

Cough, cough.

**(AN:Caution kind of gory, but just a sentence!)**

"MOMMY, DADDY," they were on the floor with their skin melting off. It was horrifying. I felt my face realizing that I was crying. Then I heard it.

Fshhhh, crack

The wooden support beam broke. _Mommy I'm scared. What should I do should I leave you o-or should I save my self._

Crash!

The support beam fell on the broken bodies. If they weren't dead before they sure are now.

**Fire Fighter POV**

I see a little girl run up the stairs. I try calling out to her, but she didn't respond. Most likely from seeing her parents bodies and then the support beam falling is to much for her. Heck! If it wasn't that would be a surprise! Anyway I carefully avoid the burning bodies and fire and make it up the stairs. The upper level isn't as badly burned so I can see the light magenta wall paper decorating it.

"Little girl you here? I'm sorry about your parents but you still have you brother. Please let me help." I heard a small growl at the brother part.

**Joy POV **

I here a low baritone voice calling me, probably a firefighter. He's says something about still having a brother which earns a low growl from me. But I decide to go with him, mommy and daddy would have wanted me to live just not Yugi. Sadly he did.

"O-ok, I have rope on my window sill we can go down from there."

"Smart little girl aren't you! Ok let's go."

"Eeks!"

"Hah hold on tight." **(AN: he's carrying her on his shoulders!)**

"Yay we reached the bottom!"

"Yes we did girlie!"

"Nee-chan your ok!"

"Grr, will you shutup this _all your _fault why don't you just go die in a hole your just a waist!"

"Hey, hey now girlie that's not how you talk to _your little _brother."

"Grr, I'm out of here!"

"Wait girlie come back!"

**Flash back End**

"So I ran away, and somehow found auntie. She raised me till I finally started looking for my otouto 2 years ago."

One thing was going through all there heads,"Man that's harsh."

Clip, clip. (Coming down stairs)

"Guys I have some news." Said Yugi in a dejected tone.

Me: And that's a rap!

Yugi: Are you sad and happy at the same time?

Me: *Sniffle* What gave you that idea? *Sniffle*

Yugi: 'Cuz your sniffling and smiling at the same time.

Me: Well I...I ONLY GOT TO REVIEWS, WAHHHHH/YAAAY

Yugi: It's ok let it out.

Me: I feel loved that *Sniffle* people are reviewing and *Sniffle* two people commented but I only *Sniffle* got two comments, Wahhhhhhh!

Yugi: HERE THAT PEOPLE PLEASE REVIEW TO MAKE THIS LUNATIC AS HAPPY AND IDIOTIC AS NARUTO. BUT NOOOOOO FLAMES CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM WELCOME!

Naruto: I heard my name!

Yugi: Get out! This is not your fanfic it's mine!

Me and Naruto: *Hugging and crying in corner for completely different reasons* WAAAHHHHHHHHHHH

Yugi: *Sigh* Now I know how Sasuke feels.

Sasuke: Tell me about it. *Emoish tone*(sorry Sasuke fans! But it's true!)

Yugi: Ugh, PEACE _**OUT**_! *_*


	3. Time to Tell

Time To Tell

Time for 20 questions! (Divided by 5)

1. What the heck is a beta?

2. How so I get one?

3. Why won't you people review?

4. WHY WONT YOU REVIEW MORE THAN 2 PER CHAPTER!

Yugi: Disclaimer- She wouldn't be writing this if she owned Yugioh and probably would end up in the hospital more of she did! +_+

Joy POV

"Everyone I have to tell you something."

"What is it Otouto?"

"First of all, don't call me that. And, um, well, uh, you see I think I was just sent to the shadow realm." I close my eyes waiting for a reaction of some sort, mostly bad.

"Uh, otouto?" I correct myself from the glare Yugi just gave me. "I-I mean Yugi. Um, what the shadow realm?"

"The shadow realm is the, um, er, world where duel monsters live and all that dark magic and power stuff. The most magical place ever."

"Oh, that's cool Im-Yugi! So go on so what's all the trouble?"

"Well I was somehow transported to the shadow realm by none other then Bakura! -.-"

"Who?"

"That would be me."

Standing right in front of me was a very pale boy, wonder if it's an illness, also having a British accent. Wearing a white shirt with blue stripes. He has a very stupid evil smirk and his hair looks like a bat! Hmmmm, he's kinda creepy.

"Ummm, hi! I'm Joy Yugi's ol-."

"Yes, yes, I know now shut up. I'm going to be joining all of you through this so hurry up and explain!"

"Ugh where is Ryou I know he is somewhere."

"Shut up Yugi! Ryou'll be here soon. He somehow always knows where I am."

Jingle, Jingle

"Oh look he's here know happy Yugi."

"Yes very."

"Hmmm what is wrong Yugi you don't usually act like this?"

"Oh, hey, Ryou, nice to know that someone notices."

"Um hello there my names Ryou as you have already heard, no offence but who are you?"

This Ryou dude looks at me with a curios gaze. He is obviously nicer then the other guy who could be his twin, maybe they are I'll ask him. He looks exactly like the Bakura kid, but is obviously nicer and his hair is like bat with its wings down instead of up like the other guy. His eyes were gentle unlike the murderous craze Bakura's eyes held.

"Oh, hello, my name's Joy and Yugi is my little bro!"

"Really Yugi you never told me about her!"

"'Cuz I was trying to forget her."

"Oh."

"Anyway Ryou is Bakura your brother?"

"Uh, no he my Yami."

"Ah, Ya-what?"

"My darker half, I-I'll explain that later it's a very long story and I would need help with it anyway."

"Oh, ok is that the same with Yugi and Yami? Wait I get now his names Yami he's a Yami! Hahahahhaha! Can't believe I just figured that out!"

Everyone in the room sweatdrops at her stupidity(Yugi: worse then the author! Me: that hurts and you know it!). Seriously how can someone be so dense even Ryou thought that and he's an angel!

"Anyway Bakura had to send me to the shadow re-"

"Hey that was an order from the lady of the shadows!

"Whatever now run your heads to the right so you can look into my flashback!"

Flashback

When Yugi wakes up he starts wandering around the shadows yelling "Hello, hello anybody there!" Into the darkness.

Then a familiar female voice that Yugi can't figure out says "Yugi you are not ment to be here a new evil is arising along side Yami Bakura. He has captured you and sent you here to the shadow realm. You must go back to the human and living realm and save it once again."

Yugi pouts and yells "Can't my Yami deal with it he seems he is capable with doing anything!" Yugi tries to storm off with his hands in the air but ends up no where.

"Yugi there is no where you can go in the shadow realm. There is endless darkness. Also my sweet this is something you and your friends must do together along with your sister."

"Friends what friends you mean the people that ignore me and go do everything with Yami instead! And my sister is the last person I want to work with let alone save the world!"

"Yugi this evil will bring out Yami's inner darkness and you are the only one who can make sure that doesn't happen. You are his light remember that Yugi. You also have a greater greater role in this also. That is all I can tell you for now."

"Wait I have more questions! How do I get back. Who are you? What is this great evil? What is my great role?" Dark purple mist starts to surround Yugi.

"Yugi my darling I have told you all that you need to know for now. In due time you will know more. Now goodbye Yugi we will meet again."

The purple mist completely surrounds Yugi and the next thing he knows he is in his bedroom. "What? What happened?"

End flashback

"Wait didn't that just say Bakura's the evil one?"

"Your right Joy!?

"Thanks Yugi!"

"Now where is he?"

"Um, Yugi?"

"Yes, Ryou"

"I-I think Bakura left inthe middle of that flashback!"

Now that just made me mad I just had to yell,"That teme (jerk)!" Luckily I didn't say the true words I wanted too.

POOF!

"Yugi Motto (I always spell that wrong), Yami, Joey, Joy, Tristan, Teá, Ryou it's time for the trials to begin!"

Cliffy!

Anyway before Yugi comes I have an important authors note that must be answered or this story may it continue *cries in corner*

Yugi: don't worry psycho I have faith in you readers to help her out!

Me: Sorry this is so short and took forever to upload but it's not like many people are to enthusiastic. Anyway like in my profile I said I'm lazy unless I get many reviews! I haven't been having much inspiration lately another reason for its shortness and lateness. I ACCEPT CONSTRUCTIVE CRITISISM BUT NO FLAMES!


	4. Important Author's Note Must Read!

Author's Note Must Read Very Important!:

This story is giving me some trouble. I cannot figure out five trials that are from tramatic enough or is to tramatic for k+. I would love my dear readers opinions for what I should do so this story will not be updated till you or I figure something out so the update rate is in your hand! May the force be with you! So I'll give it my patience and I will most likely write another story till then please tell me! I really want to continue this story so please don't break my heart by not reviewing! Peace Out! ^.^


End file.
